Weapons
These are the weapons used in Fear the Walking Dead: using her boltcutters, to good effect, in The Good Man]] Season 1 101: "Pilot" * Calvin's Gun: Used by Calvin to threaten Nicholas Clark, then used by Nick to accidentally kill Calvin during a struggle. * Ford F100 Explorer: Used by Nicholas Clark to put down Calvin 102: "So Close, Yet So Far" * Tobias' Paring Knife: Used by Tobias when he tried to put down Art Costa on the stairs at school. * Madison's Fire Extinguisher: Used by Madison Clark to put down Art Costa on the stairs at school. 103: "The Dog" * The Tran's Shotgun: Used by Daniel Salazar to put down Peter Dawson in Madison's living room. * Automatic Weapons, used by soldiers of the National Guard, to put down Susan Tran. 104: "Not Fade Away" * Automatic and Semi-Automatic Weapons were used to kill the occupant(s) of the house across the the valley. 105: "Cobalt" * Moyer's Rifle: Used by Moyers to put down an infected woman during a journey across town. * Automatic Weapons, used by soldiers of the National Guard at the battle for West View Library. 106: "The Good Man" * M60 Machine Gun: Used by the two unfortunate sentries in the sentry tower, against the herd released by Daniel Salazar. * Strand's Gun: Used by Strand after he took it from the dead Guardsman in the foyer area of The Military Hospital. * Ofelia Salazar's Bolt-cutters: Used by Ofelia when fighting in the kitchen. * Ball Peen Hammer: ** Madison uses it when fighting in The Military Hospital, esp in the kitchen. ** Nicholas Clark uses Madison's hammer to rescue her when she is surprised by an infected, towards the end of the fight in the kitchen. Season 2 201: "Monster" Most of the weapons used in the second season premiere were improvised, not that that makes them any less effective, or cool. * Rocks and Stones: * Travis' Driftwood: Used by Madison Clark and Travis Manawa on the beach whilst waiting for Nicholas Clark to return for them. * Zodiac Propellor: Used by Nicholas Clark to shred the face and head of an infected man who wades out into the surf after them. * Daniel Salazar's Club: Used by Daniel to despatch an eel he'd caught. A club used to kill fish is known as a "Priest". 202: "We All Fall Down" * Seth's Pickaxe: Used every day by Seth Geary to put down the infected at the fence on the beach. Used twice by Christopher Manawa to put down two infected at the fence on the morning of their last day on the island of Catrina. * Seth's Rifle: Used by Seth Geary to put down his mother Melissa Geary, on the jetty. 203: "Ouroboros" * The Raft Oar: * Chris' Metal Bludgeon: Used by Christopher Manawa to kill and put down the dying man in the aircraft fuselage. * Daniel's Pistol: Used by Daniel Salazar to put down some of the infected horde on the beach. Also used as a club. 204: "Blood in the Streets" * Nick's Knife: Used by Nicholas Clark to put down an infected man on the beach. * Reed's Gun: Used by Reed to threaten the crew of The Abigail * Breannah's Rifle: Used by Breannah on The Abigail, the same model and Luis Flores' weapon, below. * Luis Flores's hand gun: Similar to the weapon used by Daniel Salazar, looks to be a 9mm semi automatic pistol. * Luis Flores' Rifle: Used by Luis Flores to kill Breannah and Ben on The Abigail 205: "Captive" * Infected Reed was used as a weapon by Madison Clark and her group against Reed's brother's group. (Connor's group) 206: "Sicut Cervus" 207: "Shiva" Category:Browse Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2